(1) Field of the Invention
Relating to improvements in controls utilized to move a pneumatic type elevator. More specifically, relating to improvements in a vacuum brake controlling the movement of a pneumatic elevator cabin inside of its cylinder.
When there is a loss of differential pressure it is very important to be able to brake a pneumatic elevator so as to ensure the safety of any occupants and of the cabin itself. Current technologies employ a set of teeth or brail-like protrusions on the surface of the brake; these are specifically designed to retard the descent of the cabin or vehicle as needed. Even though there are other brakes in the market all of these require electrical power, a slot to anchor the brake to, a tensioned cable from the controls, and or an electrical sensor to activate. Thus, it would be advantageous to make a brake that does not suffer from any of the aforementioned deficiencies.